


Cooking Practice

by Who_First



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Friendship, Gen, snarking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snarking and not following the brownie box directions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Jack, so random Jack and Shane fiction. Not part of anything big, just random interactions. And Jack actually turned into a decent cook once he realized that letting Shane's teasing stop him from reading the directions wasn't worth the wasted brownies.
> 
> Also he has the bad habit of switching humming mid song. Shane's the only person that doesn't feel the need to kill him for it.

 

"It's just the beasts under your bed. In you closet in your head." Jack muttered glaring at the bowl and it's not quite right contents. "Exit light... Enter night. Needs..."  
  
"Are you quoting demons?"   
  
Red eyebrows furrowed as Jack gave Shane his best 'what are you on' look.  
  
"Sounds like something your 'not nice' friends would say." Shane grinned easily splaying her arms out on the table. "That or Loni when he's trying to scare someone. Also you need more garlic."  
  
"It's Metallica. Those aren't friends." Jack gave his mixing bowl and cautious forwn before deciding to go with his gut. "And you eat raw fish still twitching."  
  
And not trust the siren's taste in food.  
  
"Wriggling flesh tastes better." Shane shrugged, a smooth flex of bronze skin and solid muscles. "Metallica?"  
  
"It's what you call Loni's screaming music." Jack muttered and grabbed the nutmeg. You couldn't go wrong with a hallucinogen. Worst thing could be hallucinating good food. "I'll play it for you sometime. Song's stuck in my head. Think lemon goes with chocolate?"   
  
"Couldn't hurt." Shane paused. "Is lemon one of the sweet or sour tastes? You need to listen to better music."   
  
"Sourish? It's citrus." Jack thought about getting the recipe box out of the trash....but Shane was watching. "And you're taste in music is either actual screaming or involves too much footwork to bother listening to the music."  
  
A properly unimpressed snort was the reply.   
  
"Ohh you're gonna loose control, gonna loose control tonight." Jack started humming again as he got out a spoon and measured some lemon juice into the chocolaty mix. "Grab me some eggs."  
  
"The bird kind or alligator?"   
  
"We decided you weren't going still alligator eggs anymore." Jack made a face, alligator eggs in the fridge, why honestly. "And if you say you weren't the one to grab them..."  
  
Shane's mouth shut in a clear pout.  
  
"Convincing others still counts. Chicken eggs."   
  
Another soft snort reached his ears before two eggs were casually dropped on the counter.   
  
"I beg to dream and differ, from the hollow lies, this is the dawning of the rest of our lives~" Eggs cracked and mixed in check. "On holiday."  
  
"Is that still the same song?"  
  
Jack frowned, chocolate dripping off the spoon, playing back the random words.   
  
"No, new song. Can only sing a song so long." He grinned at her rolled eyes. "Did you prefer Metallica?"   
  
"I'd prefer the brownies you promised." Shane raised an eyebrow. "And the light went off."   
  
"Go pester the gators." Jack sniffed at the mix, wondering about adding vanilla, finally relenting and dumping the sticky chocolate into the pan. "It's still gotta cook."  
  
"Will you let me know or should I wait for the fire alarm?"  
  
White fangs grinned at the not at all sotto voce curses leveled in her direction.


End file.
